Twilight's Real!
by thunderstormtwilightnight
Summary: 4 girls imbark on an adventure into twilight and into a new life. please r&r. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Don't stop the road trip!

Mel's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Becky cut it out, I'm trying to read my book here." I complained.

"Sorry but I cannot help it. I'm so excited."

Me, Becky, Kate and Laura had gone on a road trip around America and now we where staying in

Forks and attending Forks High School. My appsolutly favourite books ever where the Twilight Saga and I was really excited to live in Forks even if the Cullens didn't really exist. I was reading Eclipse for the 5th time.

Then a car suddenly shot past. It was a Porche 911 Turbo! I was sure the driver looked exactly like Alice Cullen but I couldn't be sure because the car went past too fast.

"OMG! That was totally Alice Cullen!" shrieked Laura

"Yeah and I'm Kellan Lutz." said Kate

"OMG, can I have your autograph?" exclaimed Laura

"Gah! Ok Laura, let me explain this slowly to you. I am not Kellan Lutz, that

was sarcasim. OK?" said Kate who was clearly pissed off

"Ooh. Sarcasim, that sounds exotic. I would love to go there!" said Laura

Kate started to hit her head on the wall in exasporation.

"Ok back to the subject. That was Alice Cullen and dont say anything sarcastic or you'll set her off again." I said.

Becky nodded in agreement

**Sorry its so short but I will post the next chapter in the next week.**

**Please review it will motivate me to post quicker**

**alicecullenandrosaliehalerock aca me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mels POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Cullen or Twilight but I do own the mirror, wait does that count as a character or do I own nothing?**

2 HOURS LATER

"We're here!" I screeched

Everyone was grinning at me.

"What?" I said

Kate burst out laughing, "you do know that you have 'I love Twilight' written on your head" she said between giggles.

I made a face then stomped off to find a mirror. When I got around to the other side of the bus, a pale hand appeared holding my mirror.

"There you go." Said a twinkling voice.

"Who are you?" I said, half in shock half confused

Then the one the only Alice Cullen appeared in front of me.

"Don't tell anyone but we have to leave early tomorrow morning. You need to come with me to my world. Knowone can know the Cullens really exist." She said

"Uh umn..... what.....huh?" I said with the words all jumbled up.

"We leave tomorrow ok?" Alice said

"But Becky and Laura recognised you too" I said

"True but Laura is such an idiot she would just get annoying. I mean look at Emmett. He's got us all tangled up and its all because of his stupidity. But Becky, well she's a completely different story. I guess she will have to come too." Said Alice

I nodded.

" Don't tell her, I'll do that myself. Just accidently spill something on her or something like that." Alice said

I nodded again

I went and washed the writing off my face then got a soda. I went back to the group but then accidently on purpose tripped and spilt my soda on Becky

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said whilst jumping up and down

"Its ok girl, chill. I needed to change my top anyway" said Becky whilst getting up to go change into another top.

10 minutes later she came back quite pale and clearly still in shock.

"I couldn't find a top for ages" she muttered

We nodded. I raised an eyebrow at her to say 'you ok, did she find you'. Becky returned that with a smile. I knew at once that she knew what was going on.


	3. authors note

**Sorry but your going to have to wait a we while longer for the next chapter. School is totally taking over, its soooooo annoying. I promise I will post as soon as I can.**

**Storm AKA alicecullenandrosaliehalerock**


	4. authors note description of characters

**Hey **

**Sorry, I know that you probably thought this was another chapter but its not. I will post another chapter soon but for just now here's a note.**

**Ok first thank you to lolly59034 for putting my story on their favourites list.**

**And second, I got a review asking me to describe my characters so here goes nothing.**

Mel who is the main character has a good sense of fashion, wavy, blonde hair that goes down to her knees, deep midnight blue eyes, 5.5foot tall, an amazing figure and a love for twilight.

Becky has a simple sense of fashion, waist length brown hair with a blue streak down it, piercing bright blue eyes, 4.10foot tall, a nice figure and a love for twilight.

Kate has a tomboy style, shoulder length mahgony hair, warm brown eyes, 6.0foot tall, a girls version of a six-pack and a love for sport.

Laura has a really random style, a short black boy-cut hair-do, hazel eyes, 5.3foot tall, she's a bit over weight and she is an idiot.

**This is my description of my characters.**

**Storm out.**


	5. authors note soz

**I am very sorry that I offended acnctwilightandstarstruckluva with my last chapter. You see she is my real life bbfl and I based my character Becky on her. She thought I was unfair making me better than her so here goes my new description of her.**

Becky has long elbow length straight hair, piercing sky blue eyes, an unforgettable smile, a fabulos figure like Mel, a simple but affective fashion sense, she's 5.5foot tall**( I think that's right but refer to the height in the last chapter)** and she loves twilight and starstruck.

**Again I apoligise**

**Storm Out!**


	6. soz

Sorry for not updating lately and I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for the next chap cause I'm really not into Twilight at the moment and I will be concentrating on my Harry Potter fanfic.

Sorry again

Storm!


End file.
